Archive:Team - Sinway
This HA team build is designed to quickly roll opponents through heavy pressure and energy denial, while maintaining a solid defense with two and a half monks. *3 / Soldier's Stance Assassins *1 / Crippling Anthem Paragon *1 / Orders Necro *1 / SoD/Smite Monk *1 / RC/Prot Monk *1 / HB/Infuse Monk 3 Fear Me Assassins prof=assas/warri critic=8+1 dagger=11+1+1 tactic=9 deadly=8+1fox strikestriketail strikeimpalemestancedaggersignet/build prof=assas/warri critic=8+1 dagger=11+1+1 tactic=9 deadly=8+1fox strikestriketail strikeimpalemestanceyourselfsignet/build prof=assas/warri critic=8+1 dagger=11+1+1 tactic=9 deadly=8+1fox strikestriketail strikeimpalemestancespeedsignet/build Equipment *Zealous Daggers of Fortitude with a 15%>50 or 15% while enchanted insription (these are required with only 9 in critical strikes). *______ Spear of Fortitude with a +5 energy inscription, and a Tactics Shield of Fortitude with +armor vs. the elements inscriptions. *Rune of Clarity if you feel that blind will become a problem, but with an RC and a draw, it shouldn't be much of a problem. Usage *Sins pick their own targets, and unleash Golden Fox Strike->Wild Strike->Nine Tail Strike->Impale, and using them again as they recharge. *'Spam' Fear Me, Soldier's Stance, and Watch Yourself (if you have it). *Use your utility skill (Disrupting Dagger and Siphon Speed) accordingly, either to interrupt key skills like reses or snare opponents. *Coordinate with your necro on which targets need Barbs or Mark of Pain. Crippling Anthem Paragon prof=p/any spear=12+1+1 leadership=9+1 command=9+1attackof Lightningfor the eyesanthemof wearinesshasteof concentrationof return/build *Song of Concentration *Holy Spear for spirit-control. *Swap Signet of Return for Death Pact Signet Equipment *Spear of your choice with a fortitude mod and a 15%>50 inscription. *Command Shield of Fortitude with the proper inscriptions. Usage *Build adrenaline, while always spamming Spear of Lightning, Vicious Attack, and "Go For the Eyes!". *Use Crippling Anthem to snare opposing targets. *"Make Haste!" relic runners on running maps and on monks getting pressured by melee classes. *Song of Concentration is to prevent interruption of the ghostly on king of the hill maps (see below); also helpful for keeping your bonder's Blessed Signet from getting interrupted. *Signet of Return is the only hard res in this build, so use it fast and often. Orders Warder prof=necro/e curses=11+1+1 earth=10 soul=9+1 blood=6of apostasyof painbarbsritualagainst meleeagainst foesof lesser energy@0signet/build * Parasitic Bond * Grasping Earth Equipment *Spear/Shield set of Fortitude and a +5 energy inscription. *40%recharge/40%cast sets for curses and earth magic (switch to earth while casting wards, back to curses set for mark of pain and barbs.) *(Optional) and enchanting mod on anything (for an extra one second of OoA!) Usage *Use Order of Apostasy whenever energy is available, make sure to use GoLE whenever you can to help with energy loss. *Place Barbs on the sins' targets, and Mark of Pain on balled up foes. Cover with Parasitic Bond if you have it. Make sure that Mark of Pain is covered with Barbs if you have no other cover hex. Barbs's recharge time is only 5 seconds, and it will be easy to re-apply. Mark of Pain however, has a longer recharge time, and should not be wasted. *Use your snare(s) accordingly (Grasping Earth and Ward Against Foes), to snare the other team's relic runner, or snare opposing melee forces that are pressuring your monks. *Place Ward Against Melee to relieve pressure from your monks. *Blood Ritual on your bonder for help keeping bonds up. SoD/Smite name="sod smite/bond" prof=monk/eleme protec=11+1+1 divine=11+1 smitin=8+1of deflectionof fortuneof stabilitysignetof honorbondspiritof lesser energy@0/build Equipment *Normal Monk weapon swaps. Usage *At the start of the match, cast Strength of Honor on the 3 sins, Life Bond on the other 2 monks and on the ghostly (if energy provides), and Balthazar's Spirit on yourself. *Upkeep your bonds by spamming Blessed Signet. *Use Shield of Deflection and Aura of Stability on people being pressured and on relic runners. *Use Reversal of Fortune on allies taking damage for damage negation and healing. Notes *In some cases, you will find that you are gaining more energy than you can use through Balthazar's Spirit and/or Blessed Signet. In times like this, feel free to cast more bonds on your teammates (Life Bond or Balthazar's Spirit on other party members, for energy gain and damage reduction). RC/Prot Monk name="rc prot" prof=monk/mes protec=12+1+1 divine=8+1 healin=8+1 inspiration=7conditionof healthof fortuneof absorptionbondof stabilityveilchanneling/build *Aegis *Guardian Equipment *Normal monk weapon swaps. Usage *Usage is very straightforward: **Maintain Channeling at all times. **Restore Condition, Reversal of Fortune, and Gift of Health are your main heals. **Use Shield of Absorption on teammates taking a lot of damage. In most cases, it is best to use this on the bonder, to reduce all damage he/she takes to 0 for the duration of the spell. **Spirit Bond is your anti spike skill, use it on teammates with high amounts of dp, are being spiked, or on the ghostly/priest while capping, ressing, on the altar, etc. **Use Aegis on recharge, or Guardian on players taking alot of melee heat. **Holy Veil to remove hexes. Keep this on the relic runner at all times (except when removing to remove the hex). Healer's Boon Monk name="Healer's Boon" prof=monk/mes healin=12+1+1 divine=8+1 protec=8+1 inspiration=7BoonHealthof HealingkissSeedhexPartychanneling/build Equipment *Normal monk weapon swaps. *A 40/40 set for healing Usage *Usage is very straightforward: **Maintain Channeling at all times. **Use Infuse Health on targets being spiked, or at low health. **Use Orison of Healing/Dwayna's kiss to heal allies. **Use Heal Party to relieve party-wide pressure **Use Healing Seed on players taking heavy damage, or on the ghost on the alter. **Cure Hex as hex removal. Variants Replace Dismiss Condition with Draw Condtions. Special Usage *The following are special instructions for maps that aren't Annhilation/Priest Annhilation Capture Points *On capture points maps the suggested split is: **Team One: "Watch Yourself!" Sin, Siphon Sin, Necro, and RC cap the farthest base. **Team Two: Disrupting Dagger Sin, Para, and LoD Monk cap the middle base (LoD Monk spams LoD to heal party members that need healing.) **Team Three: Sod Monk and the ghostly caps the closest base and holds it. Relic Runs *Usually you will have the sins run relics, but on maps where the opposing relic runner has to die either a monk or the necro will run the relics. **For snaring, the OoA Necro should use his Ward Against Foes and Grasping Earth to snare the opposing team's relic runner. **The sins then proceed to attack the relic runner, triggering Crippling Anthem's crippling effect. **Body block the opposing runner once snared. King of the Hill *Highest priority on these maps is killing the opposing ghostly hero, and most importantly, keeping yours alive. **Sins should have little problems killing the opposing ghostly hero, as long as OoA is up, and they're attacks aren't blocked (which won't happen unless enchants go down.) Make sure your necro doesn't kill himself from OoA, as he is a key player on these maps. **Keep a constant SoD + Aura of Stability on the ghostly, Ward Against Melee on the altar as much as possible, and sins pressure the other teams damage dealers. **If your para has Song of Concentration get it up before the ghostly caps. Song + Aura of Stability will make the ghostly impervious to an type of interruption besides blackout, or knockdowns if Aura of Stability is stripped. **Sin uses Disrupting Dagger to interrupt the opposing teams' ghostly's attempts at capping the altar. Counters *NR and Tranq are devastating to this build. They should be taken out immediately and at all costs. *Heavy pressure can be fatal if the enemy team isn't quickly taken out. *Frequent enchantment or hex removal can hinder the team, but not completely shut it down.